I brawl for victory not for love
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Masquerade shares the same goal as Naga. He knows well the Bakugan resistence, but when his eyes fell on a girl called Jennifer his goal turns out to be completely different. Dan needs to fight him, or he will lose her.DISCONTINUED
1. A ruined day!

The Puppet Master 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bakugan, because, If I did Masquerade would have his own body.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: I brawl for victory not for love

**Main Character**: Masquerade

**Second main character**: Dan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>: A ruined day

* * *

><p>It was a nice spring day and Dan challenged me, to a Bakugan, battle. So I just ignored him, and decided to take a nice peaceful walk, with my best friend, Alice. Then again, Dan appeared. "Come on, Jennifer. I know you want it!" he insisted while brushing his nose. "No Dan, I don't want it!"<p>

"What do you want exactly, Dan?" Alice asked with her usual, friendly tone. "Huh? What?" I saw a small blush appearing on his face. "He wants a date" Drago said, as Dan shoved him in his pocket. "NO, NO, IT'S A LIE!"

"You don't have to scream, you know!" I said covering my hears. "Hn. Let's brawl." He said, with Drago between his fingers. "So did she accept it?" he asked while Dan's blush darkened "S-Shut up!"

"Dan, I think you need the card first!" Alice commented while pointing to the ground. "Oh, I knew that!"

"Right!" we said at the same time. Dan was so embarrassed that his cards fell on the floor. "Oh, man! Wait, don't leave!" he said while picking the cards, glancing at us several times.

I looked to Alice and smiled. We helped him picking the cards. "You're cute. Ok I accept your invitation!" I said elbowing Alice. Dan looked at me surprised, and then got up and pulled me. "Oh, I saw this scary movie and I think you're gonna like it!" I saw Alice's figure become small with the distance. I made a puppy face, afraid that she would be upset with me, for leaving her.

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>

We were having a great time. Dan tried to put his arms around me, but I always shock it off. We saw the movie, and he wasn't so scary and then we were eating ice cream on a park bench. The scenario was perfect. The sunset was almost dying, and a few couples were walking peacefully. I continued to eat my ice cream, and then Dan's warm arms were encircling my shoulders.

The moment was perfect, until…

"Well, well. Look who's here!" That guy again.

"You? What do you want?" Dan asked furious, as his ice cream fell on the floor.

Chuckle.

Seriously that guy is so annoying.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" he asked landing, with a perfect and skilful back flip. "No. You're always ruining my dates!" Dan glared.

Chuckle.

"You're just a kid! Now let's brawl!" he grabbed a card. "Leave us alone, Masquerade!" I said getting up. He looked at me, and I couldn't see his eyes, just my angry reflection. "Yeah, leave us!" Dan turned around, grabbing my hand. "Oh, you're too coward!"

"Oh, that's it!" I grabbed a card, ready to throw it. "I don't wish to fight a girl!" he crossed his arms. A girl, he said? "Shut up, porcupine!" I cursed him while Dan joined me. "Why are you always, ruing our dates?" I asked while he remained in his same position. "Let's brawl Dan!" He ignored me completely. RRR I wanted so badly to throw him a rock onto his head. Stupid Masquerade.

"Are you a coward?" He taunted.

"No." Dan didn't hesitate. "You seem, too. Your _girl_ will see you as a one."

I hate when guys, do and say this type of stuff.

"Shut up!" I said while Dan prepared his card. "Dan?" I called him as he assured me "Don't worry, Jenny. I will clean this mess. This is the last time, he will ruin our dates!"

"No, Dan-"

"Play card set!" And then everything stopped.

When you're out of the game, the time stops. So as quick Dan figthed with Masquerade, he was in a blink right by my side. Masquerade smirked and then he vanished.

"Dan?" I asked while he shoved his hands on his pockets. "Dan?"

Dan wasn't in his usual, humor. He was strange. "Dan?"

"Come, Jenny. I will take you home!"

"No, wait. Dan!" I called him as he started to walk.

…

…

…

None of us said a word. Not even Drago.

Once in my house, Dan kissed my cheek and left, not giving me the opportunity to say my goodbyes, to them. Since that fight Masquerade, his humor changed.

**Dan's Pov**

When me and Masquerade finished the battle. He kept talking about Jenny, over and over again. He has second intentions, and I need to make sure her protection. He has a way for manipulating people. I will not allow any of my friends, fall on his claws.

"Don't worry, Dan. At least we know that he's after Jennifer" Drago said trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, you're right Drago! I will not give him a chance"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"I will not let anyone, take me down."

"That's right!"

"I will show him and his followers that, I'm Dan Kusou, the best brawler of the entire world." I said while raising Drago. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to invite, Jennifer again?" Drago asked as I sighed "Maybe!"

"Hm. You didn't get a kiss?" My Bakugan asked while I blushed. "That's enough!" I shoved him in my pocket, hearing his muffling sounds.

GAAA. He doesn't help at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer's house<strong>

The black haired girl was looking at her reflection, on the mirror while brushing her hair. She lost herself on her empty eyes. She hated it when this happens. Then an image of Masquerade appeared on her mirror.

That guy is so annoying.

Jennifer was so angry that she was ready to throw her hairbrush, against the huge mirror. "No, Jennifer, don't!" Alice voice stopped her. "Huh? What?" Jennifer snapped from her thoughts, looking for Alice. "Over here!" Her best friend called.

Jennifer looked around and saw Alice on the laptop. "Oh, hi Alice!"

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. "Nothing!" Jennifer started to brush her hair again. "Tell me!"

…

…

"Jennifer!" Alice called her again, concerned.

Only one name left Jennifer's lips. "Masquerade." Alice knew that she can't stand that guy. She hates him. He's always, ignoring her when she speaks to him, he sends her Bakugans to the doom dimension, he ruins her dates and mocks her.

She indeed has a good reason to hate him.

"Forget him, Jenny!" Alice gave her a warm smile. "How about you and me, going visit the pets shop tomorrow?"

"That sounds great!" Jennifer looked at her friend, from the mirror. "Do you think that, Dan will ask me to a date, tomorrow?" Jennifer asked, receiving no answer.

She looked to Alice and she was emotionless.

…

…

Strange. Her eyes were blank; her usual sweet expression wasn't present. Turning around, Jennifer headed to her secretary, approached the laptop screen and asked "Alice, are you ok?"

…

…

"Alice?"

"I'm sorry I have to go…Jennifer!" She said with a soft yet strange tone. Jennifer didn't receive the typical warm smile, just a tug from her lips.

"No, Alice wait-" Alice left. "What's wrong with her?" Jennifer asked while sitting on the edge of her bed. "Perhaps she's just upset." Kiriku, her bakugan, commented, while resting on Jennifer's pillow. "Maybe!" Jennifer said, gazing the dark sky through the light orange curtains.

"What a day!" Kiriku said while Jennifer fell on the bed, leaving a tired sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

"I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Dan cursed dressing his pants, falling on the floor. "You know, I'm not a human, but I can assure you, that you dressed in a wrong way!" Drago commented as Dan went to the bathroom after dressing his pants properly.

"Dan, you're gonna be late!" his mother's voice warned him from the stairs. "Dan!" Drago called. "I want to meet Jenny first, so I can ask her on a date again!" The brown haired boy came from the bathroom with the corner of his lips toothpaste.

"Dan-"Drago tried to warn him, but Dan interrupted while shoving him, in his pocket "There's no time, Drago!" Grabbing his bag, Dan passed his mother from the downstairs and headed to the door.

When he was in the hall, Dan's mother pulled him and cleaned his mouth. "M-Mom!" he complained while she planted a kiss on his head. Some of his classmates were passing and laughed. "Have a good day!" his mother waved as Dan started to run, trying to hide his blush.

Mothers are complicate creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>School path<strong>

On a bench Jennifer, waited for Dan. She received a message from him, so she decided to wait for him.

"Hey!" She heard a voice.

Turning around she was greeted with a blue haired girl. "Hello, Runo!" Jennifer smiled, knowing that Runo would start a jealous scene. "I heard that you and Dan went on a date." She said sitting next to her. "Yes, we went!"

"So how was it?" Runo asked while resting her hands on her knees. "It was ok." Jennifer looked to the fluffy clouds. "When I went a date with him, he took me to the beach."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. That was great."

"Good, for you."

"We watched, the sunset and then we kissed." A self-satisfied giggle, ringed on Jennifer's hears. "Did you two kissed?"

…

…

Getting up, Runo placed her hand on her school bag and before leaving she said "Well, Dan sees you like a big sister. If I was you I wouldn't be so expectant."

…

…

After a good minutes Dan appeared.

"H-Hi, Jenny!" Dan arrived panting hard. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." He excused while scratching his head. "It's ok." Jennifer said while getting up. "Dan!" she called.

"Hm?"

Rubbing her harm, Jennifer asked "What happened, yesterday?"

"Huh? I don't understand!"

"Yesterday, you were different." She looked to his eyes.

…

…

"Jennifer!"

"Dan?"

…

…

…

"It's…complicated." Dan locked eyes with her.

…

…

"What did that guy, said to you?" Jennifer asked, starting to walk with Dan.

…

"Just, stay away from him!" Dan informed her. "Why?"

…

"Just make sure, that you're far away from that cocky guy."

"And I thought that Shun, was the cocky one."

"Oh he is. But Masquerade is a cocky bastard too."

…

…

…

"Jennifer?" Dan called her, felling quite strange with the silence.

"I don't feel ok, knowing the fact that, you're hiding something from me." Jennifer admitted entering in school. "I will tell you everything, later. I promise." He smiled. She smiled back.

She knew that Dan wouldn't tell her anything. "I'm going to class." Jennifer turned around and left. Dan stayed in the hallway, looking at her figure. "She will not stop, asking questions, Dan!" Drago pocked his head from his sphere appearance.

"I know. But I need to protect her." Dan said making his way to his classroom. This time he didn't bothered being lectured by his scary teacher.

He needs to make sure.

The morning passed quickly and now was time for lunch. As usual Runo was with Dan, Shun was trying to find a peaceful place to eat, while ignoring the squeals from his legion of fangirls and Jennifer was seated under a tree with Kiriku.

"You need to eat, Jennifer." Her bakugan scowled her.

"I'm not hungry!"

"But you have too."

…

"Jennifer!" Kiriku called her. "Are upset, for what Runo, said?"

"Of course not." She lied.

"Yes, you are." Kiriku said while Jennifer placed him on her lunch case. "Ok, just a bit."

"Why?"

"Because he actually kissed her."

"That was a long time ago."

"No it wasn't."

"Talk to him, and I bet that he will clarify everything." Kiriku tried to cheer her up. Dan was enjoying Runo's company. Jennifer sometimes curses herself. If she didn't appeared in Dan's life, he was with Runo right now.

"Of course he still likes her." Jennifer looked to her lap. "I don't think so." Kiriku commented. "Huh?"

"_Because if he did, he wouldn't try to push me away for nothing_." A voice came as a simple whisper with the breeze. "What was that?" Jennifer asked getting up while gazing her surroundings. …

…

"Masquerade." Jennifer and Kiriku said at the same time.

"Yes?" The voice came from the tree trunk. Looking up, Jennifer's glare noticed his smirk.

"Hello…Jennifer." He greeted receiving an answer next to a growl. "You."

Chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>My note<strong>: I love this anime. I wished that Masquerade would appear more often.


	2. Prisioner

The Puppet Master 19

I brawl for victory not for love!

**Music of the moment:** I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Prisoner

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

"RRRR, what do you want, Masquerade!" Jennifer growled as her most hated person smirked at her. She tried to peek under his mask but as usual his face was inaccessible.

"Relax, Jenny. I'm here to speak to you!"

"Don't call me Jenny, only my friends have the right to call me that. And speak to me with a match!" Jennifer pulled a card out of her sleeve and glared at full force to the mysterious guy.

Chuckle.

"Only your friends or more precisely Dan?"

"Shut up, freak!" Kiriku cursed him jumping to Jennifer's palm. "Let's brawl!"

"Like I said" Masquerade vanished. "Huh? Where is he?"

"_I'm here to speak to you!" _He whispered appearing behind her and pressing a point on her neck, making her fall in to the deepest sleep.

"Jennifer!" Kiriku fell on the ground as Masquerade caught Jennifer easily in his arms. "BASTARD!" Kiriku jumped to his direction with the intention to attack him, but Masquerade disappeared with a crazy laugh, taking Jennifer with him.

"JENNIFEEER!" Kiruku screamed falling again. "YOU'LL PAY MASQUEREADE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade's mansion<strong>

Lights, lights and more lights. Jennifer was seeing all type of lights in the dark and the air smelled a old furniture.

"Wha-What happen?" she seated placing a hand on her neck, feeling dizzy. The previous events made her dizziness disappear. "That bastard!" she growled clutching her fists, squeezing the blanket.

"Where the hell am i!" she took a good look at her surroundings and she was inside of a old room, with old furniture full of dust. "Well at least this isn't Shuji's room!"

But that didn't explained why she was here. She already knew it was Masquerade who brought her, but the question was, why?

Stepping out the bed, Jennifer went to the not too big but not too small window, and it was night. Outside the sky was dark, the trees were full of leafs but she couldn't distinguish which specie was, the backyard was huge and it was well secured with dogs?

_Shit_.

A creak of the door called her attention. "This looks like a scary movie, right Kiriku?" She remembered the movie she saw with Dan; it wasn't so scary but now? She was inside the movie in her point of view.

"Kiriku?" She started to look everywhere but with no success. "Shit!" she started to feel scared. "Where am i?"

Jennifer went straight to the door, always with unconfident steps. Each time she walked, the wooden floor creaked, making her stop and take deep breaths.

Placing a hand on the door, the only thing she had to do was to push it, but very slowly. The door was making noises and the echo amplified the sound.

Peeking Jennifer was greeted with a small breeze "_He's here somewhere!" _she whispered, walking slowly.

There was no illumination, just the moonlight. "This is a mansion!" She gazed the unclear painted, statues and illustrations on the ceiling. "This looks like the Beauty and the Beast!"

Smacking her head, Jennifer cursed herself to not think properly. "Ok, I need to get out of here" The black haired-girl came down the stairs and went to the huge entrance with two large doors. She stopped with a hand on the knob. "Or I can gather information's and find out what this freak is doing!" Jennifer took a few steps back and gazed the mansion.

"This is going to take a while!" She sweat dropped, caressing her shoulder at the same time, where Kiriku was supposed to be.

A sign of security.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's house<strong>

The team battle brawlers were having a reunion on Dan's house. Dan's mother was in the kitchen preparing something to eat.

"It's not your fault, Kiriku!" Drago tried to cheer up his old friend. "No. This is my fault!"Kiriku retorted frustrated. "It's my fault. I am her Bakugan. I am her guard. She is-!"

…

…

"My best friend!"

"Don't worry; we're going to find her!" Preyas said as all the guardian Bakugans surrounded, Kiriku. "She's our friend too, Kiriku!" Tigrera approached Kiriku and caressed him with her little Bakugan claws.

"Thanks, guys!" The Haos Bakugan thanked his friends and went to Dan's room along with the others.

Frustrated Dan smacked the table. "That freak, are going to pay!" The bakugan battle brawlers leader gritted his teeth. "I disappointed Kiriku, I disappointed myself."

"Calm down, Dan!" Shun his human best friend said calmly. "Jennifer is a smart girl! She can handle the situation."

"He's right, Dan!" Marucho said as Runo nodded. "I bet she's ok. She's strong; she will give us a sign!" Julie said from the laptop, Marucho was using to track Jennifer.

"He appeared on school. How didn't we saw him!" Dan said more calm. "Well, Jennifer is always under that tree. I don't know why she likes to stay there!"

"It's relaxing!" Shun said closing his eyes, meditating.

"Yeah. He's always there because of his legion!"

"Hn!"

"Come on guys. We have to find Jenny!"

"Here, children!" Dan's mother placed some snacks on the table. "We're Jenny and Alice?"

"Alice!" They said at the same time. "*frustrated sigh* How did we forgot Alice? She's Jenny's best friend!"

"Hey, I thought I was Jenny's best friend!" Julie complained, as Runo glared at her. "This is no time for discussions, Julie. We have to find Alice quickly. God knows what Masquerade is doing to Jennifer!"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Dan, where are you going?" Dan's mother picked from the Kitchen. "And about-!"

"Leave them, Marucho! Kiriku is tired." Then the brawlers left Dan's house and a very upset mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade's mansion<strong>

Jennifer was all sweaty. She has been running in circles. She already passed that huge clock twice. Panting hard, Jennifer glared at the clock. It marked 21h54 pm. "At this rhythm, I will not see Kiriku and the others so fast!" Then something caught her attention.

A soft yet strong breeze, brushed her neck's skin, sending shivers down her spine. Turning around, she saw nothing.

"Something is not right!" She extended her hand in the direction of the breeze and her hand touched a cold wall. She took off her hand when she felt it and then placed it again.

Gasp.

"This is a secret door!" she slowly pushed the wall and the sound echoed inside. "Who knew? That freak is indeed good at hiding!" Jennifer entered and the door automatically closed by itself.

She squeaked when the sound it made was rough. _'Shit!' _She waited to see if someone was coming and a good 4 minutes later no one came.

Sigh.

"Now. This is lots of stairs." She started to come down always with her guard on. There were lots of doors along the way. Jennifer at each step was feeling more insecure than ever. Placing her hand on the banister she saw a small light coming from the end of those endless stairs.

'_It's better be careful!'_ She tip toed until get to her destination. She had to place her hand on her mouth to muffle her raced breath. A figure was seated on a small secretary, called Jennifer's eyes.

Masquerade.

He was talking to someone. That voice was indeed very familiar. "I'm glad you didn't disappointed me! After all I don't understand how you took so long to bring me the girl."

'_The girl? Me?'_

"She was giving me problems. Those brawlers were making things quite difficult." Masquerade said placing his elbows on the table. "Naga is impatient. We need to move fast."

"I know!"

"Where is her bakugan!"

"You didn't told me to bring her Bakugan!" The blond said as Al-G glared at his subordinate. "Naga wants Kiriku!"

"You didn't gave me the order, Al-G!" Masquerade started to show displeasure in his voice. "Well, he changed his mind. Bring Kiriku, and deliver him to me!"

"Understood!"

"Make sure the girl will not leave this place. Don't let her have contact with the exterior world!"

Chuckle.

"Don't worry. She will not see a single light! I promise!"

"I'm counting on you, Masquerade."

"Yes, Al-G!"

"See you later!" Then Al-G turned his screen off. "I hope you are more clarified!" Masquerade said not turning around to glance at her.

'_He found me!'_ Jennifer gritted her teeth, insure of what to do.

….

….

'_What am I going to do? He will caught me easily! I will face him instead.' _Jennifer left her spot and waited to Masquerade to turn around.

"You sure have lots of courage, Jennifer!" He got up, still not facing her. "What do you want with Kiriku? And why are you working for Naga?"

"You make too much questions!" He allowed his fingers to slide from the table superficies as his hands rested on his sides "I will give you credit for your courage."

"Don't change the subject and answer the questions!" She said firmly. "You're not in position to demand anything." His voice was amused by her guts.

"I'm not afraid of you, freak!" She said. "Even if you make me prisoner, my friends will find me."

…

"Your friends? Or Dan?"

"Dan too." Jennifer gritted her teeth that started to hurt. "We're going to destroy you and your evil plans!"

"We'll see about that!" His voice turned from an amused one to annoyed.

"You bet!" Jennifer was so angry that she thought she could defeat him right here, in this moment. "Smart but at the same time so stupid!"

"Excuse me?" she asked opening her eyes almost like a frog. "Can you repeat that?"

"Smart but at the same time so stupid!"

He dared.

"_**Bastard!"**_

Chuckle.

"You're going to pay-!"

"Why didn't you took the opportunity to escape, in spite of wasting your time, arguing with me?"

"I wanted to find your plans!"

"You only found the tips, not all the plan!"

Good point.

"Although" she started, crossing her arms avoiding them to not fly to his direction and stroke him. "Your entrance is full of dogs!"

'_Gaaa. I was heading to the entrance early!'_ Jennifer cursed again knowing the fact that if she leaved the mansion the dogs would have eaten her in minutes.

Chuckle.

"Shut up, you freak!"

Smirk.

"Why are you in Naga's side? He's evil and _why_ do you send all the Bakugans to the Doom dimension?"

"Too much questions!" he said making visible a part of his glassed mask. "My questions are important, to resolve this enigma!"

"You're so meddlesome!" He said as e brushed his fingertips on the edge of his mask, moving a bit, making Jennifer's mouth shut. _"You want to see my face so badly, don't you!" _He whispered, as Jennifer's mouth hang out open, while her nails dug on her palms.

Chuckle.

"I know you want! But I will not give you that privilege!"

"Bastard! I never wanted to see that ugly face of yours!" She frowned, bringing her fists together. "Ha, naïve girl!" He took a step aside and disappeared. "RRR, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DISAPEARING?" She screamed making her voice scream back at her.

"That freak is going to pay!" Then Masquerade's computer called her attention. It was still on, and the files were open. "Bingo!" She went to the computer and something smashed against the table, making the computer shut down.

"_Answer this question"_ He whispered, pressing his hand on her head. _"Why are you always pocking your nose in others business?"_

"_**B-Bastard!" **_She tried to curse him, but he held captive with a hand on her head and the other on her arm. "That's not the answer I was hoping to get!"

"_**Fuck you!"**_

"Such a language to a pretty girl! I didn't knew the brawlers had such education!" He mocked her, making the angry girl start to struggle violently.

"Calm down, I won't do nothing irrevocable. You still have some use!"

"You're going to pay!"

"Do you have in mind, how much times I hear that!" He grabbed a hold of her hair and brought her close to him. "_If you weren't so stupid I could have let you see some light!_"

"_**Fuck you!"**_ She somehow spitted to his mask. Angry he smacked her again against the table, making her wince in pain. "_Dirty brawler!_" he said with spurn.

"_I'll make you regret it!_" He let go of her head and cleaned his mask with his gloved hand. Jennifer took the opportunity and tried to grab some old book to make him release her, but with no success. Masquerade immediately pressed his body against her.

Panicked Jennifer struggled. She could feel his three buckles, pressed against her butt.

Too close.

"_**Leave me**_!" she said anxious. _"Why should i?"_ Masquerade mocked her placing more weight on her back. _"Pretend I'm Dan!"_

Stop.

Jennifer's face turned into a lived crimson red, as Masquerade brushed her hair away from her neck, tickling her skin. "W-What a-are you-! *gasp*"

Masquerade licked her neck and whispered before sending her to the deepest sleep again. _"Don't worry, Jenny. I will let you see some light!"_

* * *

><p><strong>My note:<strong> Done. I really need to write more.

Love

From

Me

The puppet Master 19


	3. Research and desires!

The Puppet Master 19

I brawl for victory not for love!

**Music of the moment:** Bliss by Muse

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Research and desires!

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

Running nonstop, Dan's heart was beating painfully. Shun was more fast than him since he is a ninja in training. The first place they were heading was to Runo's house. Maybe Alice knows something. She's Jennifer's best friend. She has to know something.

She has to.

"Guys, wait!" Marucho called his friends. The laptop was a bit heavy for him. "Come on, Marucho! We can't waste time!" Dan said as Shun stopped running to help the newest member.

The battle brawlers group in less of 6 minutes, they were in Runo's house. Dan and Runo got stuck in the entrance attempting to get in the house at the same time. "Careful, dickhead!" Runo gritted her teeth's as Dan pushed her to be the first one to enter.

"Shut up, brat!"

"No you shut up!"

"Both shut up!" Shun kicked Dan's butt and they fell forwards with a loud thump. "Asshole!" Dan and Runo cursed the young ninja as he and Marucho went to Runo's room. "Alice!" Shun pushed the door open and the room was empty. Just a messy bed.

"Alice!" Dan entered inside the room along with Runo. "Where is she?" Runo checked the bathroom and even in the closet. But Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Dan's fist collided with the wall. "Where is she!"

…

…

"Maybe Alice was kidnapped by Masquerade!" Marucho opened his laptop and started to scan the area. "We have to save Jennifer!"

"And Alice!"

"We don't even know where Alice is. She sometimes disappears for days!" Runo touched the bed. "It's cold! The last time I saw Alice was in this bed, sleeping." The lost of a member is bad but the lost of two members is too much. "Hey, maybe my parents know something!" Runo left the room and went to the kitchen. "Tch. At this rhythm we will never rescue her."

"Guys I didn't found anything!" Marucho closed his laptop, forgetting that Julie was on the other side. My parents don't know where Alice is!"

"Dan!" Shun called. "Maybe we should look for her tomorrow!"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Shun is right, Dan" Marucho adjusted his glasses. "Tomorrow we have more probabilities to find both Alice and Jennifer!"

"Listen to them, Dan! I will ask my parents if you three can spend the night here!" The blue haired-girl placed her hand on Dan's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "If I was with her. She was here with us by now!"

"Don't blame yourself, my friend. Masquerade is the one who should be blamed." Shun went to the window, crossed his arms and watched the few cars passing the road. "I believe, Jennifer is okay. He can be a freak but he's not a murder or something like that!"

"He may not be a human murder but he's a Bakugan assassin!" Drago said.

"This is too much!" Dan left him numb body fell on Runo's bed, closing his eyes on the process. "The only thing we could do now is get a plan and tomorrow we can put it in practice!" Marucho opened his laptop and was greeted with a very angry Julie.

"What a day!" Dan breathed as he heard Runo screaming telling them, they could spend the night there.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

The brawlers were already in the kitchen having a good breakfast. Dan wasn't eating anything, so his friends warned him, if he wanted to find his friends he needed it to eat. His mother called worried and almost exploded his ears, since she was very angry with him.

"Man, I can't eat anymore!"

"Come we have to go!" Shun said after thanking Runo's parents. "Alright!" Dan got up and went to the entrance. After some minutes Marucho, Runo and Shun joined him. "We're going to start at school!"

"Thank God, it's Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah! Come on!"

"Dan wait, we didn't decided the teams yet!" Marucho pulled a piece of paper full of instructions.

"Dan. You and i are going to look at school!" He said looking at his friends face. "Runo. You're going to look for them at the park!" Runo nodded, grabbed the sheet and left. "Shun. You're going to look for them at the carnival!"

"Are you sure in these places we're going to find something?" Shun asked. "Seriously, I don't know. But we have to try. You see. Alice and Jennifer are used to go to these places!"

"Ok! I meet you two at-" Shun gazed the paper and them looked back at his friends. "The subway!" Then he vanished, as usual like a true ninja. If Dan wasn't so concern about his friends, he would have called something to him.

"Ok, Marucho. Let's resolve this once for all!" Then the brown haired-boy started to run in direction of school, leaving behind the poor Marucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade's mansion<strong>

Again the lights. The old smell of the furniture. And a sensation of bounded?

Great.

The sunrays were hurting her eyes. The dogs were barking outside. The pain on her neck, were too much. Opening her eyes slightly, Jennifer looked at her writs and they were tied up. The sun was shining and she was wondering if this was what he meant, when he told her, he would let her see some light.

"Bastard!" she said, trying to get free, from the ropes. "This is going to leave a mark!"

"If you had behaved last night, I would just locked you instead of tie you up." Jennifer looked to her right side and saw Masquerade with his arms crossed, leaned against the door. "You're going to pay, freak!"

"Good morning for you too, Jenny!"

"Don't call me Jenny, freak!"

"I see. You're always like this in the mornings?"

"Fuck you!"

"Alright then, sleepy beauty!"

"Shut up!"

Chuckle.

…

"That's futile!" he said casually, heading to the secretary, leaning against it. "I made sure that the ropes would keep you there, without problems!"

Jennifer continued with the process to get free, and as usual with no success.

*Frustrated sigh*

"Why don't you just accept your defeat!"

"Why don't you release me so I could kick your ass!"

"Sorry I can't!" He went to her direction and tightened the rope. "Fuck-!" The masked boy grabbed her face and said to the angry girl very slowly. "Behave yourself or I will have to gag you!" She could feel his breath against her face. "Or maybe I will have to cut your tongue!" He released her, waiting for her to spit again or even try to bite him.

…

…

"Good girl!" He said closing the door behind him, with a chuckle.

"FREAK!" She screamed angry and struggled more. The ropes were starting to burn her skin, since she was struggling violently.

"*Sigh* Where are you guys! He will not release me. I practically discovered his plans!" Closing her eyes for a moment, Jennifer tried to not release a single tear. "Kiriku, w-where are you!" she sobbed.

This mansion was indeed amazing. The ornamentation was beautiful with the pictures, pillars well sculptured, furniture, carpets well everything was very spectacular. "He has a good life, by sensing bakugans to the doom dimension"

"Actually that's not true!" Masquerade appeared again, opening the door fully. "Freak!"

"Now, now. I came here to ask if you want to eat breakfast but it seems you're not hungry." He mocked her, taking a few steps forward. "I'm not hungry!"

"Are you sure!"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Ok, then!" He went to her direction and seated on the edge of the bed. He looked amused although her glares were intimidating.

…

…

"Release me, freak!"

…

…

"Did you know, you speak when you're sleeping!"

"WHAT?"

*Chuckle*

"You watched me sleeping!" She asked, trying to get some space from the mysterious boy. "You're truly a frea-!" Index finger on her mouth Masquerade mocked her as usual. "I can maybe be a freak but I have feelings too!" He quickly took his finger out of her lips since she tried to bite him. "You feelings! Stop mocking me. I-I can't believe you watched me while I was sleeping"

Jennifer started to struggle, struggle and hyperventilating. "You could have done something to me!"

"What!" He asked as his smirk faded. "You could have touched me!"

"I have better things to do than touch you!" he said seriously. "You're just a kid!"

"What!"

"You heard me! You're just a kid." Masquerade released the ropes and got up. She rubbed her wrists and glared at him"I'm not a kid. I'm already a woman!" A laugh was heard in the small room. "You a woman? You sure!"

*Glare*

"Bastard!" She threw a pillow against his face. "I'm a woman! And Yes I'm sure." She got at her knees and glared. "The kid here is _**YOU**_. An annoying selfish brat who just wants attention."

"You're right! You aren't a kid. You're a baby!"

"What?"

"A woman wouldn't react like that. A kid would be more mature. But a baby? I doubt it! " Masquerade mocked her crossing his arms, gazing the girl's reaction through his glassed mask.

…

….

"Would a baby do this?" Jennifer jumped to him and their lips collapsed together. They fit perfectly. Masquerade is the type of guy who always reads his opponents strategies but this girl wasn't so predictable as he had thought.

Shocked with her reaction, Masquerade wasn't expecting that. His arms went to her waist unintentionally. Her lips did the entire job. They were so soft and sweet. He had never kissed a girl before. Did all the girls tasted sweetly like this one?

Although being masked, Masquerade closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He knew his intention should push her away but he wanted to be kissed.

'_The door is open. He maybe has some sort of vehicle to take him out of here!' _Jennifer opened one eyes to look at her surroundings. She could see here reflection on his well conserved mask. Not only a scratch was present on that mask.

His hands were so soft, his grip was firm, his lips were a pure sweet poison, and his heart beat was music to her hears. '_Ok, think Jenny._' She closed her eye again; afraid that he would have discovered her true intentions. But hearing his low moans it only meant, he was enjoying the kiss.

'_Smack his head until he loses consciences and then copy those files and get the hell out of here. Yes, that'll work-!' _Much to her displeasure Masquerade tightened his grip on her, when she tried to move.

After a good 5 minutes, he started to fall on his senses, she felt it. And to improve she plopped her tongue on his mouth hearing a gasp from the masked boy.

He wasn't expecting that either. And to her surprise he kissed her back. Even in the kiss he wanted to win. And after a good tongue brawling, Masquerade won. She hear his victorious hum. And pissed as she was, Jennifer pressed her body even more, making both of them fall on the wooden floor. "_Bastard_!" She whispered before he smashed his lips on hers again, rolling her over so he could be on top.

"_Am I still a baby_!" she asked turning her face to the other side giving him access to her neck. _"No. You're a woman!" _He trailed the tip of his tongue on her soft spot, wetting her skin.

His chest was hard. He allowed her hands to travel his upper body as he stopped kissing her, gazing her instead, while his breathing was raced.

Her eyes watched him impassively. Inviting him to continue. Button by button she opened his white cloak, revealing an armor underneath of it. _"Do you have more secrets that I should know?_" she whispered seductively hearing silence as an answer.

Grabbing his shoulders, Jennifer whispered at his ear. _"Let's find out then!" _She slowly took off his cloak, with a little help from him. She had serious doubts about this. She was expecting him to do something but not play along with her. Unless that he's just testing her.

But nothing came.

He just undressed his white cloak and gazed the girl underneath him. That stupid glassed mask didn't allow her to see his true face. His hands were on each side of her head; his lips assumed a thin line, his legs were on each side of her, his expression showed nothing.

What is he planning?

Afraid that he would discover everything, Jennifer slowly unbuttoned her shirt, he breathed and bent down, kissing her lips, as his hands went to her chest snatching her own hands so he could, undress her himself.' _Or maybe he wasn't planning anything at all!_' she thought panicked, spanking herself mentally.

Her hands instinctively went to his shoulders, trying to get him off her. His lips were glued with hers. His hands, his kisses were demanding. In seconds her shirt were open, exposing her bra to him. Hidden eyes gazing the beauty exposed to him. He was heavier than she had thought.

…

…

So this is call desire!

Lowering his body, he crushed her with his weight. Her hands went to his silky blond hair; while he sank his teethes on her neck. His hands travelled her body in a rush, grabbing her legs and encircle them around his waist. They started to sweat as the minutes passed. He pressed his lower part against hers, hearing a moan from the excited girl.

The sound of their wet kisses were magical. Getting up, Jennifer gazed Masquerade confused. He didn't said a word. He grabbed her and tossed her to the dusty bed, and continued what he was doing earlier.

'_Control, control Jennifer. This is going too far.' _She felt him rub harder this time, making her senses gone lost. His hands were so gentle as he grabbed her wrists together, kissing her nonstop. Then suddenly he stopped. She looked at her reflection, blushing madly as a smirk formed into those sexy lips.

"You really thought that you would catch me, with that!" He asked as she tried to move her wrists only to find them tied up again. "_That was a good move_!" He whispered tighten the rope as his hand slide from the rough material, passing through her breasts and end up on her waist, taking one of his bakugans from her. "_You're smart. No breakfast to you!"_ Then he got up and dressed his white cloak again.

"**BASTARD**!" She cursed him, knowing she wasn't successful. "I am the bastard? I acknowledged you as a woman. Aren't you happy?" He asked her covering her body.

"Fuck you!" she cursed him furious.

"You were expecting that, weren't you?" He asked laughing, closing the door slowly. "RRR, I HATE YOU!" She screamed enraged.

Behind her door, Masquerade took some deep breaths. _'That girl almost caught me!' _He cursed. Truly he was loving the sensation. It made his blood boil. If he had continued he would have force himself on her. Of course he knew what her plans was, but it was better this way, or she would have a good reason to call him rapist.

"But we can't rape the willing, can we?" He mumbled going to his room. Right now his best friend was a cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan and Marucho<strong>

It was useless. None of them found any clue, where Jennifer or Alice could be. Did he abduct Alice too?

"What do you mean you didn't found anything!" Dan asked while Marucho made a few analyses on the grass and tree. "Well go see again-!"

…

"I don't know. Ask people!" Then he hangs up the phone. "This is impossible. Shun said that Alice doesn't appear in the park in a few days. And now Runo calls me, telling me that she's on her way to meet us here."

"Try to calm down, Dan. We're doing the possibles to find Jenny. Just take a deep breath." The blond kid said taking a few samples with him. "I know. I'm so worried about them. It makes sense. You see they are best friends. Masquerade took the vantage of their friendship to abduct them, so he could proceed with his plans."

…

"But what plans!"

Placing the model on his pocket, Marucho turned around and faced his friend. "I will take these to make a research. Go home and interrogate Kiriku again."

"But I already did that." The brawler was very angry. He didn't seemed fine knowing that Masquerade attacked in their school, not to mention Alice's disappearing. "Kiriku was nervous, so as you. Just go to your house and then I will be there with the others!"

…

…

*sigh*

"You're right, Marucho. I'm not helping at all being like this. I'll wait for you at my house. See ya!" then he started to run in direction of his house. "This is strange!" Marucho commented to himself "What does Masquerade wants with Jenny and Alice?"

…

…

"Something is not right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

A cold shower?

It was supposed to help him not turn him on. Now he's really horny. His wet hair fell onto his shoulders; her scent was being washed away, his mask was starting to slide from his face because of the water.

A dangerous growl came deeply from his throat. "_That girl!_" he gritted his teeth, setting his mask straight. "_She won this battle!_" He looked down and said more pissed than ever. _"I refuse to do it!" _

No one can resist the desire…

….not even him….

* * *

><p><strong>My note:<strong> Just changing.


	4. Partner and granted desires

The Puppet Master 19

I brawl for victory not for love!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Partner and granted desires!

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

Pain.

Sweat.

Pleasure.

Male.

Female.

Pure ecstasy.

_Perfection_.

Everything was _perfect_. This wasn't supposed to happen. But who cares by now?

Maybe she cares.

Thrust by thrust. Whimper by whimper. He enjoyed every moment. What delightful act. He can't describe it.

Gripping her chin with one hand and the other around her waist, he brought his lips to her cheek. Her skin is soft like a baby. _"I thought you were ready to play!" _he whispered before giving her a deep thrust.

She couldn't move since she was gagged and tied up. The pain were also horrible, although he was eating her up behind.

She's not completely deflowered.

Not yet.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He dressed, not caring if his drenched body would wet his clothes.

"_God damn you!" _He gritted his teeth, placing a hand on her head, and thrusting deeply, accelerating his rhythm. This feels so good. It doesn't admire him, why people love so much sex. He never said it sucks because he never tried.

This time her whimpers started to become louder than the others. She felt a burn sensation inside her and he was going too fast, too rough. He pulled her hair with such force that the new tears she held, left her young face to fall on the dusty bed sheets.

'_My fault, my fault!'_ She closed her eyes, feeling him draw closer to his first orgasm.

Amazing.

He fell on top of her, while her head buried more into the fluffy bed. His heavy weight didn't allowed her to move since he was still inside her. She was the only one who was naked. He wasn't.

After a good breath takes, he left her superb heat and slides his hand through her naked sweaty back, at the same time falling on his back. He started to feel guilty and dizzy. His head started to hurt; it was like it was ready to explode. Brushing his hair he notted that his mask was almost falling.

"_**B-Bastard!" **_She said with difficult since she was gagged, as he fixed his mask on. "You're the guilty one!" He said looking at the ceiling, feeling the headache and dizziness disappearing.

She cried when he entered in the room, when he ripped her clothes and gagged her up. _"Fuck you!"_ She breathed feeling her eyes become heavy. She felt the bed moving. He got up, dressed his pants and whispered onto her ear. _"But jenny, I already did that…..to you!" _Masquerade grabbed his white cloak and left, closing the door. Leaving her bare and almost destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brawlers<strong>

It was futile. They made a huge research and nothing. No Alice and no Jenny. "Masquerade could be anywhere!" Marucho once again verified his personal research in his laptop.

"Maybe we need to challenge him!" Runo said giving her friends food. "Yeah. But that will not be easy! Masquerade will thought that this is a trap. Unfortunately he's not dumb"

The air was filled with tired sighs, bakugans growls, promises of revenge and of course concern.

"I was an idiot. I would have crush him like a miserable insect." Kiriku said not looking to the humans but to nowhere. "I hope she's ok!"

"I will send a message to Masquerade. If he sees us there all together he'll definitely accept the challenge."

"He can be a bastard, but he can't resist a challenge from us. Especially from you, Dan." Shun said, looking at his friend forehead. "Ok, let's do it." The brawlers didn't took too long to get into Dan's room.

"What are we going to say!" Runo asked while Marucho closed the door. "Dan! What are we going to say?"

…

"Done!" Dan took some steps back, and saw through the screen his friends beside him along with a furious Kiriku. "Ready, guys?"

"Oh, I'm more than ready. I'll teach him to not mess with _my_ brawler." Kiriku jumped to Dan's shoulder where Drago was. "No. Wait Dan-!"

"Listen, Masquerade. I want Jennifer and Alice back. You hear me? It's better to give them back or I will completely destroy you. Meet me near the river. I'll give the best battle ever."

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, FREAK!" Kiriku said angry. "Calm down, you two." Drago said as usual they didn't gave him attention. "Dan, we don't know if Masquerade has Alice with him."

"GIVE THEM BACK, FREAK!" Runo screamed and when Shun and Marucho were ready to give their threats, Kiriku jumped to Dan's webcam and broke it.

"Done. Oh you own me a webcam, Kiriku." Dan said very satisfied with his message. "But we didn't said anything." Runo's eyes focused on Dan's head. "The important is done. Your appearance will give him more desire to appear. I know he'll there. I know he'll."

The brawlers looked at each other's and then to Dan.

"It's time to prepare to battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

In his lab, Al-G smirked evilly with Dan's message. He tried to contact Masquerade a few minutes ago, but he didn't answered. Maybe he's still making his research.

"_Listen, Masquerade. I want Jennifer and Alice back. You hear me? It's better to give them back or I will completely destroy you. Meet me near the river. I'll give the best battle ever."_

"Humm, this boy is very disturb. That's why Masquerade likes to mess up with him!" Al-G, said rubbing his chin, listening carefully the whole message.

"_I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, FREAK!" _

"_Calm down, you two." _

"_Dan, we don't know if Masquerade has Alice with him."_

"_GIVE THEM BACK, FREAK!" _

*Evil laugh* "So they think we have Alice? Excellent!" The old green-face man went to his second computer and tried to contact Masquerade again."These kids are nothing more than a headache." He chuckled pressing the buttons. "I have the perfect surprise." He laughed like a maniac.

"RR. Where's that brat?" he asked to no one as he received no answer at all. Tired of waiting he decided to contact his partner like he usual does. He knows, Masquerade doesn't like the way he contacts him. When he shows up in some suffice automatically.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

With some difficult he appeared in a wet wall. "Urg. Finally. What am i-!" He appeared in a shower, and in front of him was a naked Masquerade, taking a bath again.

"Masquerade?"

"Al-G? Can't you give me some privacy?" Masquerade asked annoyed, not feeling comfortable with this old man looking at him up and down. _'Thank God I don't have the erection anymore!'_

"I tried to contact you several times and this is what you were doing? Taking a bath?" The old man asked angry. "Can't I take care of my own hygiene?"

*Frustrate sigh* "Doesn't matter! Where's the girl?" The air was foggy and Al-G face was all wet. "She's in her room!" He said grabbing his body lotion and started to wash himself.

"Good. After you finish…your bath, go see the brawlers. They are waiting for you near the river!" He said as Masquerade again fixed his mask properly and smirked. "I will take the girl with me!"

"I will leave her in your lab." He said turning around. "I left something important there!" He gave his excuse. Al-G didn't suspected anything, which was great to him. "Ok but don't take too long. I'm tired of stand Naga's bad mood!"

"Understood. I'll leave her in your lab."

"Five minutes, Masquerade. Don't be late." Then Al- G vanished.

*evil chuckle* "That was close." He washed his forearms while gazing through the foggy air, his reflection on the shower's glass. "I can't wait for that, Dan Kuso!."

The air become foggier, as the sight of the masked boy couldn't be seen anymore and only his chuckle was hear along with the water falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Brawler's resistance<strong>

Waiting near the river, the brawlers went to Masquerade's encounter. They decided to go early. They knew Masquerade was going to appear. He will definitely appear.

They were always with attention to the signs. Masquerade likes to show up without warning. He likes surprises.

"Where is he?" A very impatient brawler said. "Calm down. We came too early."

"I know, Runo!" Marucho said sitting on the grass along with the rest of the team. Dan was the only one who was up, gazing his reflection on the water with his bakugan Drago and Kiriku.

* * *

><p><strong>Al-G<strong>

It already passed 17 minutes and Masquerade didn't showed up. "That brat is giving me troubles." He cleaned his forehead and when he was going to send a message to Naga, Masquerade appeared with Jennifer. She was all soaked, and he dumped her on the ground like she was a toy.

"Finally!" Al-G said alleviated. "Why is she all soaked?" He asked as the girl coughed water, shaking like bamboos. "She was being impolite! I tossed her to a tub full of water!" He bent down to help her get up and he said as a smirk formed on his lips. "A tub full of _cold_ water!"

"And that's the reason, why you did that? Tell me Masquerade, what were you expecting? She was kidnapped, she didn't saw any light! I presume you didn't give her food. Did you?" Al-G said as Masquerade pretended to be interested. "Put her, there!" Al-g pointed to a table.

Masquerade smirked evilly when he laid the weak girl on a table. "Everything will fall into the right place, _Jenny_!" He whispered her name as her own eyes couldn't saw themselves on his glassed mask.

"I'll be here soon. I will not take too long." Then he grabbed a card and disappeared. _'Teleportation?'_ She closed her eyes, crying silently as Al-G release a huge crazy laugh, not caring with the lie Masquerade told him on the shower.

'_Please, save me guys…..save me…Dan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Battle brawlers <strong>

A strong wind blowed the air of their lungs.

He arrived.

"_**Masquerade**_!"

"_**Freak**_!"

*Evil chuckle.*

"Dan, Kiriku…losers!" Masquerade acknowledged the brawlers, hearing growls of displeasure and hatred. "I'm here!"

"Where's Jennifer and Alice?" Dan asked calmly. _'This will be fun!'_

"Do you really want to know?" Masquerade grabbed a card as Dan and the others glared at him. "SAI IT, FREAK!" Kiriku was very upset with his brawler lost.

*chuckle.*

"Don't lose your temper, Kiriku. I came to take you to Jenny."

"Since when do you call Jennifer, Jenny?" Marucho asked taking Dan's words out of his mouth._ 'Since last night…and then this morning.'_

"Less talk" Ready to say the words."More brawling."

"I'll destroy you, Masquerade." Dan said grabbing Drago. "Runo, come here!" Kiriku said as the blue haired-girl went to Dan's side. "Play me!" He didn't have to say nothing more, because Runo knew exactly what to do. Marucho will help her with his special attacks and Shun? Shun will brawl too.

"Field open!" A sea of colors engulfed everyone, the time stopped and a new battle was about to begin. "Ready to lose, brawlers?" Masquerade mocked them releasing a laugh. "Ready to feel sore, Masquerade?"

"No, not really!" He said as the same time he laughed. "Gate card set!" Runo threw the first card. "Let's play, little girl!"

"I'll show you who's the little girl!" Runo said, as Dan and Shun threw their cards. "Now show me what you got!"

The threatening air was heavy. Masquerade was too confident in such situation. "Gate card set!" Masquerade, smirked seeing their furious expressions. "Coward. I bet he'll use the doom dimension card!"

"That's where you are mistaken." The mysterious boy said very confident. "In this battle I will not use the doom card." He grabbed his especial bakugan. "He's up for something, careful guys!" Marucho glared at their opponent.

'_This will definitely become interesting!' _Masquerade licked his lips and threw his ultimate bakugan Hydranoid to Runo's card.

"Gate card open!" She yelled. The playing field shone with her attribute colour. "Whistle card!" Kiriku got increased Gs. He was a powerful and graceful Haos owl.

Everyone smirked. "You're done Masquerade." Runo said smugly. His ruthless face from losing the prior round soon turned back to his usual smirk.

"Oh really? Well since you're so sure of yourself, why don't we make a little wager?" Masquerade said mysteriously.

The battle brawlers studied his face for any hint of what was going on in his sick mind but his features were incomprehensible. They couldn't trust him. They knew he was going to use the doom card.

But they were wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Naga<strong>

Floating Naga, laughed crazily. Everything was perfect. The last piece is Kiriku. He knew Masquerade would leave that battle with success. "_**YES**_!" He screamed as Al-G appeared in his presence.

"Done" He said amazed with his own effort "Good work, Al-G. Now let's wait for a few moments. Go and I will tell you when you have to move!"

Perfection.

His second favorite word.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle<strong>

In less of fifteen minutes, it was the last round between them all. "Damn it. He's tough." Runo panted as Kiriku showed no signals of being tired. He wanted his brawler back.

He already knew what Masquerade's plans was.

He just wants Jennifer.

"Fine!" Kiriku assumed his sphere ball and went to Masquerade's hands. The brawlers looked at him not wanting to believe on what they were testifying

"Kiriku!" Dan called as the rest of the group were without words. Truly…they couldn't form words. Not even Marucho who took a while to understand the situation, but when he was going to say something, Masquerade threw his head back and laughed. A deep creepy laugh.

"Kiriku. What are you doing?" Drago asked as Skyress flow around the card, trying to make Kiriku look at her. "Losers!" He said very amused, "I'll take this with me!" Then a black hole appeared behind Masquerade. A figure was standing there. It couldn't be seen, just the aura it was exuding, was powerful.

The negative energy the mysterious person was causing was making the battle dimension become heavier. "Who's that?" It was the question they were doing among them.

Turning around, with his usual smirk, Masquerade said, "That's my partner!" Masquerade looked back one more time and laughed, as the person's negative energy blow them out from the dimension. Their screams were music to their ears.

They couldn't leave a battle in the middle. But it looks like it's possible. That person's energy was very harmful.

'_Is that Naga's human form?'_ Marucho thought in such ridiculous idea, but in that instant everything could be possible. Not even Masquerade has such incredible power with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Naga<strong>

"Good work, masquerade!" Naga laughed and looked to his new ally. "Hello again…Kiriku!"

"Where's Jennifer?" He asked very angry. "You'll see her soon. I promise!" He said with a creepy growl.

"I want Jennifer now." The Haos bakugan snarled.

"Kiriku this is our new ally." Naga said as the new Masquerade supporter took two steps forward.

"Who's this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Brawlers<strong>

On the grass, Dan lost himself on the white fluffy clouds. _'He…betrayed us!' _He thought with his eyes half open.

"Dan!" Drago called him; not wanting to believe his best bakugan friend betrayed them all. "I'm sure Kiriku did that for a good reason."

Marucho was too concern about everything. Runo was hugging her knees as Tigrera tried to cheer her up and Shun was meditating about the battle.

"_We lost!"_ Dan whispered as a wind's whistle brought them Masquerade's chuckle and Naga's laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>My note:<strong> same as the other note.


End file.
